


Sleeping With the Cavalry

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:prompt: agent vasquez going undercover at shield as agent piper, paired with whoever you like (the rarer the pair, the better)





	

Susan knew she was out of her depth the minute she laid eyes on Melinda May.  She’d heard her reputation of course, how everyone called her “the cavalry”, and so on.  But it was another thing to be in her presence, and feel the coiled strength, the intensity smoldering under that cool, inscrutable exterior.  Susan cursed the saints that she had to meet a woman like that under circumstances like this, especially when she looked that good in black leather.

She was undercover at SHIELD as “Agent Piper”, trying to figure out what the shadowy organization was really up to.  The DEO needed allies in their work against alien threats, and Henshaw was struggling to determine whether SHIELD could be counted as friend or foe.  So he sent Susan Vasquez, one of his best undercover agents, to find out.

She told herself that this was part of the mission, going to bed with May, but the truth was, May didn’t really do much in the way of pillow talk.  Their sex was rough, athletic, hot, and usually accompanied by a little whiskey, and any efforts to engage her afterwards weren’t especially successful.  The problem was, Susan had given up getting mission-critical stuff out of May after sex.  She just wanted her to talk.  About anything personal.  Her feelings.  As tough as she always tried to be, she’d always been a sucker for emotionally unavailable women.  They were her kryptonite, so to speak.

“You know, May,” she said one night, as they lay sweating next to each other, like bookends; small, muscular ethnic women with their hands clasped behind their heads.  “I really do like you.”

“Yeah?  I like you too, Piper,” May replied evenly.

“Really?”

“Yeah,”  May replied.  “Even if your name is actually Vasquez.”

Susan froze.  How?  How could she have known that?  Her paperwork was good.    


“It’s alright,” May said dryly.  “I don’t make a habit of sleeping with someone unless I know who they are.  I know the DEO.  My mother had some involvement with it after she left the CIA.”

Susan turned her head and looked over at May.  “You’re not gonna tell Coulson, are you?”

The corner of May’s mouth lifted in a little half-smirk.  “I told you, Susan.  I like you. So, no.  I’m not going to rat you out.  Doesn’t mean I’m not watching you.”

Susan smiled regretfully.  She was burnt.  She should just get out.

As if reading her mind, May said, “Don’t leave.  You’re going to go back to Henshaw with the right information.”

“Is that right?”  Double agency?  Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Yeah,” May answered, and she rolled on top of her and pinned her wrists to the mattress. 

“Is that an order?”

May leaned down and sank her teeth into Susan’s shoulder, enough to hurt in a way she enjoyed.  “Yeah.  That’s an order.”

Susan wrapped her legs around May’s hips and flipped them over, attempting to pin her to the bed in retaliation.  May planted a foot against the wall, flipped them back and Susan found herself with May sitting on her chest, pinning her arms to the bed with her knees.  She smiled.  Maybe she could deal with this after all.  “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
